The Thunder Phoenix
by bonitamalfoy
Summary: What if Hermione was a pureblood and sorted into Slytherin? What if Harry Potter hated muggles because of the Dursleys? What if the golden trio was Draco, Hermione, and Harry? Rated T just in case. Dramione Centered. Ron bashing and maybe Dumbledore bashing in the future. Year 1-7 story with epilogue
1. Chapter 1

The Thunder Phoenix

CHAPTER 1

THE SORTING

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled. Hermione Granger quickly walked to the Slytherin table. She sat next to a girl with black hair. "What's your name?" the girl asked. She swiftly replied," My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger." "I know you! You are one of the oldest pureblood families in Europe, by the way, my name is Pansy, Pansy Parkinson." Two more boys joined the group, they both introduced themselves as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They had a lovely conversation and quickly became friends. "Harry Potter!" Professor Mcgonagall yelled. "Harry Potter?" "Is it the actual Harry Potter?" Students whispered in awe to each other as a black haired boy with round glasses sat on the stool and put on the hat.

" Ten Galleons if he gets in Gryffindor." Draco whispered to Hermione. " No, 10 Galleons if he ends up in Slytherin." She whispered back. "Slytherin!" the hat yelled. Draco groaned and gave Hermione 10 Galleons while Harry walked up to the Slytherin table. Harry sat next to Draco and they started to talk with Hermione. At the end of the Sorting, the trio had struck up a immediate friendship. Dumbledore stood up and held his hand, everyone stopped talking at once. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to say a few welcoming words to all of you. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you and enjoy the feast." He sat back down.

" Is Dumbledore mad?" Harry asked. "Definitely, potatoes Harry?" The once empty golden plates in front of them had piles of food on them, as much as you can imagine like chocolate frogs, pizza, ham n cheese sandwiches and peppermint humbugs. Everyone started eating. Sounds of culinary clashing with plates sounded through the hall.

While they were eating, the conversation revolved from their favorite food to their families. "My mother is a muggleborn while my father is a pureblood, how about yours?" asked Harry. " My parents are Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, both pureblood." Draco said smugly. " My parents are Richard Granger and Amelia Granger, both Pureblood." Suddenly, all the food disappeared and desserts appeared. Both boys dived for a piece of chocolate gateau. "Boys…" Pansy tutted as she helped herself to pudding. Hermione giggled.

When the desserts disappeared too, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "Since you all are fed and watered, Mr. Filch will like to say there are 456 items that that are forbidden to have in this school, the list is outside his office. The forest is out of bounds to everyone." His eyes twinkled in the direction of 2 redheads. The third floor corridor is out of bounds, anyone who enters there will die a very painful death." Most people laughed but some people looked curious at what that corridor holds. "Now may you all follow the prefects from your house and I wish you a good evening." Dumbledore concluded.

"First years please come here," a prefect named William Parkinson yelled. " follow me to the common rooms." They walked for quite a while until they stood in front a portrait of Merlin. "Password?" Merlin asked. "Nimbus 2000" William replied and the portrait swung open to reveal a room with armchairs and a view of the lake. " Be up at 8 o'clock sharp and get ready for breakfast." With that, he left the common room.

Pansy and Hermione decided to choose their beds first as they didn't want to be last to choose. When they walked up, they saw a room labeled 'First Years'. The room revealed to hold 4 beds . Pansy and Hermione sat on their beds and after they got ready for bed, Pansy asked Hermione. "So, how do you think of Draco or Harry?" "I personally feel bad for Harry as he has to stay with muggles but both of them are nice." Hermione replied. Their conversation was interrupted by two girls entering. They introduced themselves as Travis Davis and Daphne Greengrass. "Pansy, I'm feeling tired, I suppose I sleep now." Hermione said. "good night" Pansy said, "you too." Hermione replied. She thought: I wonder how Harry and Draco are getting on with their roommates. Soon, her sleepiness overpowered her brain and she fell into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Notes from Author:**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it! A big thank you to those who reviewed!**

 **PrincessCelest : Thank you! Harry is out of character as the Dursleys dumped him in an orphanage, so his character is different from the book.**

 **Serious Peverrel :**

 _ **Warning: If you like Ron you would like to skip out some parts, there are some Ron bashing parts in the chapter.**_

 _ **Harry's POV**_

I woke up to Draco throwing pillows in my face and screaming wake up. I eventually dragged myself out of bed to get ready for breakfast. When I came out from the washroom, I saw Draco putting loads of gel on his hair. " Why the bloody hell do you need this much gel? Are you trying to impress someone?" "Hey! It's none of your business." He yelled, embarrassed. I sniggered at him.

Turns out Hermione was waiting at the bottom of the staircase with her friend, Pansy. "What took you boys so long, you are almost late!" She exclaimed. "Apparently someone had to put loads of-" Draco put his hand over my mouth. Pansy giggled at my shocked face. "Everyone, Great hall, now!" William ordered. Did I mention that he sounds really bossy? We laughed as we followed the others down the hall. I ust started to look at the hall properly, the halls ceiling had the sky on it and it was moving. It showed a sunny day today.

I then saw the most amazing sight ever, more than a thousand owls gliding into the hall and returning to their respective owners! Draco, Hermione and Pansy's owls landed gracefully on the table aand they reached out to receive a parcel and a piece of parchment. " Yesss, my mother got me candy", Draco was about to eat it when 2 people yelled at the same time "EAT YOUR FOOD FIRST OR YOU'LL SPOIL YOUR BREAKFAST!" Turns out that was Pansy and Hermione " Merlin's beard! Who are you both, my mother?" Draco retorted. I laughed at him, sometimes he can be really funny.

" Pansy, look! My parents got me an emerald necklace!" "My parents got me earrings!" The girls excitedly talked about their new accessories. I signed, no way the Dursleys would send anything to me. "Hey Harry, you can have some of my candy!" "Thanks Draco!"

Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house gave us our timetables. "What do we have first?" "Charms with Ravenclaw first and double potions with the Gryffindorks last thing today!" "How wonderful, we get to see them make a fool of themselves, especially the weasel!"

" Why do you guys hate the Weasleys so much?" I was really confused at their hatred towards each other without knowing each other properly. " They're rude, plus they're blood traitors." " What's a blood traitor?" "Pure-bloods that willingly associate with muggles."

 _ **Draco's POV**_

So, we went to charms. We learnt the spell Wingardium Leviosa, the levitating spell. I got paired up with Hermione and we completed the charm easily. The lessons passed too quickly for my taste, soon it was the lessons with the Gryffindorks. That certain annoying weasel tried talking to Harry.

 _ **Harry's POV**_

The Weasley Draco and Hermione hated approached me and tried to be my friend.

"Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, do you want to be my friend?" " What do you want Weasel?" " Nothing, Malfoy, Granger. You better make a choice, you don't want to be friends with the wrong sort." The nerve of him, insulting people who actually treats me as their friend. " I think I can tell who is more suitable to be my friend and you are not one of them." The weasel's face turned really red, so did his ears. " You're wrong, one day you will come crawling back to be my friend and I will not ne your friend, there!" He yelled and walked off like he owned the world. Draco and Hermione congratulated me of the amazing comeback and pissing him off. I started to understand why they disliked Ron Weasley, the rude Gryffindor.

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

Professor Snape ordered us inside the dungeons. He then quizzed us with a few easy questions. The Weasel got nothing correct, even the easiest ones. The muggleborns even knew those, for Merlin's sake, how is he even a wizard? "Pair up and try brewing the cure for boils." We all paired up and I was with Draco. We worked quite great as a team and we whipped up a potion in no time. We earned 10 points for Slytherin each. We went for dinner afterwards and we decided to mock the Weasel.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

"Oi, Weasel, wizards duel tonight in the trophy room, are you too weak to accept?" "No, Dean's my second, who's yours?" 'Hemione, remember, no contact." Then we left the weasel to think what he just did.

When we walked out of the hall, we burst out of laughter. " Merlin's pants, did the Weasel actually think that we will duel with him?" " He's too weak!" "Are you going to go to the Trophy Room?" Harry asked, I swear he is a bit slow on the uptake. "No, but I'm sure that Mr. Filch will love to hear kids out in the corridors after curfew." We all smirked at the misfortune of the Weasel, whom we all despised.

Whoa, hope you guys enjoy it.

I might be updating once two day.


	3. Chapter 3

***Notes from Author:**

 **Hi! I really hope you like this story.**

 ***Important Information*:**

 **Ron Weasley is mean in this fanfic and there are big differences from the book to this Fanfiction.**

 **(Ron is like Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter Series.)**

 ***Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3

 _ ***Hermione's POV***_

It was so funny, the Weasel actually believed us and went to the trophy room with the mudblood and the half-blood. Filch even caught them and they confessed. Then Dumbledore stepped in so they only got detention and lost 10 points. "Ridiculous! They were out after curfew and they only got detention and 10 points off Gryffindor." Harry ranted. "Harry, calm down, flying first thing in the morning, if this cheers you up." He brightened up immediately. "Hermione, I'm bored, do you want to annoy Weaselbee?" Draco asked "Sure, want to come Harry?" "Definitely!"

"What's this?" Draco asked and took the Remembrall from the Finnegan's hand. "Oi, Malfoy give that back, or…" The Weasel stuttered. " Or what, Weaselbee?" I taunted. "Or you'll run and tell your precious mummy?" Professor McGonagall came "Is there a problem here, kids?" "Yes, Malfoy took my Remembrall." Finnegan said. "Just looking" Draco said and we all left.

(At the pitch)

"Everyone grab a broom! Stand next to it and yell UP!" Madame Hooch ordered. "UP!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Brooms flew up. The weasel's room hit him in the face while all the Slytherin's brooms, including mine flew right in our hands. More people yelled UP and everyone's broom flew into their hand. "Good! Now climb on the broom and on my whistle, kick off. 3…2…1… go!" Madame Hooch ordered. We hovered up a few inches before she decided we can start flying. "Who has experience on a broom?" Most of us put our hands up, "The people who had their hands up can fly around while I help the people with no experience." I flew with Draco and Pansy. It felt wonderful, I felt bad for Harry as he can't fly with us but he is a natural flier.

"Look at this!" Draco yelled, he was holding Finnegan's Remembrall. "Give it back Malfoy." The Weaselbee yelled "Let me think…No, Hermione catch!" I caught it and when Weaselbee came flying from Draco towards me, I threw it back to Draco. "Can't catch it, Weaselbee?" It happened over and over again before Madame Hooch yelled stop. "Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy please stay after class, I want to talk to you both about something." Weaselbee looked delighted as he thought we were going to get in trouble.

 _ ***Draco's POV***_

"Why the bloody hell does Hooch need to see you both?" Harry asked. "I don't know and neither does Hermione." "It's like my birthday came early, both Granger and Malfoy getting into trouble." Weaselbee said happily. I imagined punching the Weasel's face bloody, that felt great.

The end of this class came quickly, what I was not expecting was Professor Snape walking towards Hooch and talk to her. We heard some words like chaser, reflex, first year and Dumbledore.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, would you like to join us?" Professor Snape asked. "We have been discussing about your amazing flying 'show' just then. We will discuss with Dumbledore tonight to bend the rule of no brooms for first years and vouch for you both to become chasers for the Slytherin quidditch team." Professor Snape explained. I looked at Hermione and mirrored the shock on her face.

(That night, at Dumbledore's office)

 _ ***Hermione's POV***_

"Severus, are you requesting us to bend the rule of no First years on the Quidditch team?" "Yes, headmaster." "Maybe we can allow first years to join the quidditch team from now on, but they will the youngest members of the Slytherin Quidditch team in a century!" Me and Draco watched the conversation carefully, it took ages for them to come to a conclusion. "We have decided to allow you to join the Slytherin Quidditch Team." Dumbledore finally announced. "You can write to your families to send you your broom via Owl post and the next practice is this Sunday, don't be late." Dumbledore then dismissed us back to the common room.

When we entered the common, everything was in chaos. The Slytherin quidditch team was glad to have their chasers back and the prospect of winning the Quidditch cup kept everyone's hopes high. "Everybody, lets celebrate the founding of our new chasers, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Cheers erupted from the room and everyone partied until 2:00 a.m. before finally deciding to rest for the night.

(In the morning)

We saw Weaselbee at breakfast this morning but we ignored him. Then when the brooms came, we decided to open them in the common room. When we were leaving the hall, Weaselbee came over, it seemed like he was stalking us as he almost knew what we were doing every minute and every second of the day. "Going to pack your bags now?" he sneered. "You got brooms, how unfair!" Weaselbee ranted on and on until a professor came. " Problem here?" "Yes, Professor Dumbledore, they have brooms." "Yes, I know about that. Special circumstances happen once a while, Mister Weasley." "What! It's unfair and they're Slytherins." Then the weasel flounced away. "Now move along and try preventing people knowing about your broom."

(Soon, it was Sunday. Draco and Hermione are getting ready for their first Quidditch Practise)

 _ ***Draco's POV***_

"I'm so excited for the first practice, what if I do something wrong…" Hermione ranted on and on. That woman needs to calm down. Harry being the most sensible one suggested we have breakfast before leaving for the Quidditch Pitch. So we grabbed a few pieces of toast and went to the pitch.

"Everybody pair up and start some simple passing exercises on your broom." Marcus Flint, the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and chaser instructed. 10 minutes passed by and we started to play the game of quidditch. We, the chasers worked quite well as a team and we got in 10 goals in 5 minutes! The practice passed without anything bad happening and it was the end of the practice. Everyone just went back to the castle and soon Hermione, Harry and me were the only ones left.

"Is that Professor Snape?" Harry asked and pointed to a dark figure running to the Forbidden Forest. "Not sure, but we can find out for ourselves." We all grabbed ourselves a broom including Harry, who is becoming better on a broomstick and flew above Snape.

Snape entered a clearing and we hid in the trees above him. Then a mysterious person entered the clearing. "Is that you, my lord?" Snape asked. "Yes, and next time check you are alone before you come her as we have company." A low voice said all of this calmly and lowered his hood.

 **This time, I have written more than expected. I will try updating tomorrow or if not, the day after.**

 **Love,**

 **bonitamalfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **percabeth4evaeva:**

 **Chapter 1 review: Ron ended up in Gryffindor and Dramione WILL be a thing! The ship is awesome!**

 **Chapter 2 review: Thank you ! :D**

 **Chapter 3 review: You'll find out**

 **leonix2009:**

 **Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it.**

 **Goose:**

 **Ur right. I swapped Draco and Ron. Ron still likes to eat. ;)**

 **Innocent Person:**

 **Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed**

 **So I decided this story will be from mostly Draco, Harry and Hermione's POV and some flashback scenes are narration.**

 **Warning: Um… James Potter and Dumbledore bashing?**

 **I'm so sorry that it took me so long to upload. I went to Japan for vacation and I wasn't allowed to bring my computer .**

 **(Hoi, I'm not dead, i'm changing something so it makes more sense.)**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from screaming out loud. My eyes were meet with a horrifying sight. A man with ruby red eyes and slits for a nose stood in front of Professor Snape. I looked at Hermione and Harry to see Harry clutching his scar and Hermione trying to keep him quiet.

"Severus, please round them up." In a flash, we are all rounded up, binded magically. "So who do we have here, Severus?" "We have Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy and Potter." "Pleasure to meet you all, can you all guess who I am?" Hm… Ruby red eyes and slits for nose, he must be "He who must not be named or Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Hermione interrupted my thoughts. "Correct, Miss Granger, 10 points to Slytherin." He said. "I must say that I'm impressed that you know my true name and identity, how did you find out?"

"So, Mr. Potter, what's wrong?" Harry has been sitting on the floor for quite a while and being extremely quiet, which is quite unusual for him. "I have a question," he said. "why did you have to kill my parents." "Well, the truth is slippery thing, Do you want to know the truth?" "Yes please."

(Flashback)

 ** _Narration_**

"What happened? Why am I married to you, James Potter?" Lily yelled. "Padfoot? Did the love potion run off?" James asked. "Nope, since she's already married to you?" Sirius answered casually and left, missing the two shadows hiding underneath the window, looking at the scene unfolding with disgust. "I was correct, she got drugged!"

"YOU TWO DRUGGED ME?" Lily screamed, "James Fleamont Potter, that is disgusting behavior! I'm leaving right now and I'm taking Harry with me!" Lily rushed upstairs and quickly packed all her things. She put Harry in his crib and sent the crib to Malfoy Mansion. Narcissa and Lily are best friends at Hogwarts. She decided to stay there until matters are resolved. James ran up the stairs. "Lily, please listen, I can explain." "Explain what, you dimwitted person. Get out of my life and I do not ever want to see you again!" "Shut up and never call me dimwitted!" James roared, hurt, his ego bruisedand pushed Lily. Lily fell and to make things worse, they were standing right next to the stairs. Lily fell from the stairs and hit her head on the ground.

"Holy crap, the bastard killed Lily!" Severus told the Dark Lord. Although the Dark Lord despised muggleborns, he felt pity for the red haired maiden. "That blood traitor has swooped too low, it's time he paid the price for it." Voldemort said emotionlessly , but his face betraying all the hate he had for the monster inside the house.

"LILY!" James ran down the stairs. Lily lay there, not moving. "Accio Harry Potter" Zoom… Harry came back from Malfoy manor, which was just around the corner.

BHAM! Voldemort burst into the house. Snape following him. "Lily!" "What do you want Snivellous?" "How dare you kill Lily!" They started dueling. _Wow, this lady's fashion_ _sense isn't that good...,_ Voldemort walked around to see how the rest of the house looked, then he saw Harry, _Imma make this boy one of my horcruxes_. Voldemort then transferred some of his magic to Harry. Harry squealed in delight "There's a scar for your forehead, there you go!" Sirius burst in, saw Lily dead and yelled at the nearest person, which happened to be Voldemort. "Why did you kill Lily, Voldemort? And what in Merlin's pants did you do to poor Harry? " "Don't randomly accuse me of anything. I know for sure it is your precious little friend who killed her. As for Harry, he's not hurt." Voldemort said calmly. "He would never do that, Voldemort!" Sirius spat that out, disgusted. He turned to ask James to only see him being blasted out of the window by Snape. Sirius Black ran out the door and to his friend's side.

"James, James can you hear me? Did you kill Lily?" Sirius asked. "No," James lied. "It was Voldemort who killed her." With then he breathed in air for the last time and his eyes fluttered shut.

( End of Flashback)

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

"I can't believe it! The nerve of him, lying to his best friend to not make him hate himself." "Harry, calm down."

"Is there more to what happened, Mr. Tom?" Draco asked "Yes, then Dumbledore apparated to the house and Sirius Black told him what he thought happened . I barely escaped the house as he was after me." "Sir, does Dumbledore know the truth?" Draco asked him. "I believe so, but he thinks it is better to not tell the truth to anyone."

"So you are innocent?" I asked. "it appears so, but most people believe Dumbledore more than Severus so the truth was never told, until you three came along. Although I still despise muggleborns and muggles as they don't respect wizarding culture. By the way Severus, I still need to find the Nicolas Flamel's …"

"Ahem…" Professor Snape coughed to get our attention "I suggest you all to go back to the castle before curfew. Filch might catch you."

"Bye…" Harry didn't know what to call him "Just call me Tom." "Bye Tom!" We then left the Forbidden Forest. I can't believe we met Voldemort.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter, you all will have to not tell anyone of this."

"Yes, Professor Snape." We chorused and quickly ran to the Slytherin Common Room. "What an honor! We met the most important Dark Wizard of all times, what's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked me. "Nicolas Flamel…" "Oh! He mentioned something about Flamel. I wonder who it is."

 **Whoop! Do you remember who Flamel is?**

 **So, I'm sorry for a crappy chapter. I didn't have much time as there is homework.**

 **Dumbledore is portrayed as a manipulative character and Voldemort is actually innocent. Voldy still hates muggleborns as they do not respect Wizarding community.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hi People, long time no see! I'm really sorry for not updating for so long because I had a really difficult Presentation for school and it counts in our reports. I'll try updating more on time!**

 **Comments:**

 **Sakura Lisel:**

 **I suppose that Potter Manor was really near to Malfoy Manor. I think Long distance Summoning spells kinda work too.**

 **For the fight scene, when you see your best friend being blasted out of the window, I think most of us will just run to them and help them. I should have made it more clear as James was blasted through the window and near the door. Well, it was just 2 floors from where James fell, he couldn't have died that quickly. He would have around 10-15 minutes before he passed away.**

 **Severus suspected that Lily was under a love potion and brought Voldemort there to help him administer the antidote to Lily. They were outside, looking through the window/ eavesdropping.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes!**

 **Lexnix2009:**

 **I glad that you enjoyed it!**

 **Lovegood:**

 **In real life, I kind of make everything ridiculous so… you get it. I will try my best to be more original!**

 **Percabeth4evaeva:**

 **I really happy you like it! : )**

 **Princesscelest:**

 **Thanks! They will get together!**

 **No one's POV:**

"Isn't Flamel an owl's name?" Draco asked. "Ya, I remember reading about him somewhere but I don't remember…" Hermione said.

"Clink…Clink…" "Oh! It's Flamel." Draco answered quickly and read the letter. "Why the hell is your bird named Flamel?" Draco ignored that question and decided to answer it later.

Dear Draco,

How are you? How's school? Everything is doing fine in the manor except for Dancer the elf, he's kind of weird, he burned my dinner again.

We will be expecting you at the manor for the holidays, bring any friends you want! Tell Miss Granger to join us as she and her parents will be staying with us at the manor.

From your lurving mother,

Narcissa Malfoy

"Since my mother says I can bring anyone to the manor, do you want to stay with us during the Christmas holidays?" Draco asked Harry. "That would be a pleasure!" Harry replied.

 _ **Harry's POV**_

After Draco read the letter, I felt very sad, Hermione and Draco are spending Christmas together. Draco surprised me with his kindness when he invited me to join them during Christmas.

"What did you name your owl Flamel?" Hermione pressed on, desperate for the answer. "How do I know, it's my mother's owl!" Draco said. "Change of plans, instead of finding them in books, we shall ask your parents." I shrugged and went along.

 **(Time passes, it's Christmas Break!)**

Time passes quickly, the Weasel decided not to do anything. We received our results for term 1 at Hogwarts. My results were average, while Draco and Hermione's scores were impressive. They didn't fail any tests! Ravenclaw must be fuming that 2 Slytherins beat them and had better scores. Then the Weasel came…

"Oi Potter, staying here for the holidays? How sad, no one cares about you!" The idiotic bastard yelled and snickered at me while trying to get on the train. "You wish." Hermione snipped back. "Ohhh, you need a girl to defend you? What a pathetic weakling," he cackled, he's getting more unstable, I swear "Unlike you." I snipped, unable to keep my mouth shut.

"Wow, you can talk!" Crack! The sound of Hermione breaking The Blood Traitor's nose sounded through the platform. Blood freely gushed out from the broken nose.

The Weasel looked at his nose in horror. "I shall get revenge!" He yelled and scarpered. That sounds like those cheesy stories where the villians scream some cheesy line of swearing revenge after they always lose.

(No one's point of view)

They boarded the train. Harry and Draco immediately placed the set of gobstones on the table and engaged each other in a match. Hermione muttered something along the words like boys… and pulled out her favourite book, Hogwarts, A History and read silently.

Before stepping onto the platform, Draco asked Harry "Ready to see my parents, Harry?" Draco asked Harry. "As ready as I will ever be."

"Draco, they're here! Hello Uncle Cece and Auntie Cissa."

"Hello Hermione dear, it's been ages since I've seen you! You were just a baby the last I saw you!" Narcissa Malfoy said. "Hello Miss Granger." Lucius Malfoy said. "Draco, I see you have brought a friend home, who is it?" "Father, this is Harry Potter, Harry, this is my father." Draco introduced them to each other.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, how do you do?" Harry asked "I am well, thank you. You are very well mannered, I am glad that my son became your friend. Call me Lucius."

"Now we will apparate to Malfoy Manor, Hermione and Harry, grab hold of my hands while Draco, grab onto your Father's hand. 3…2…1…" Narcissa instructed and Harry felt being squeezed through a tight tube and he couldn't breath. The sensation stopped and Harry was pale green. "Is that supposed to happen?" Harry managed to say faintly before he Dropped down to the ground. "Don't worry Harry, it is always hard the first time, you'll get used to the feeling." Narcissa told him and asked one of the house elves to bring him to his guest room.

"This house is huge!" Harry thought. "Draco is actually really really rich!" Draco on the other hand, was thinking of how to ask his mother about Nicholas Flamel. He decided to just blurt out the question.

"Mother, so who is Nicholas Flamel?" Draco asked. "Nicholas Flamel was a really famous alchemist who worked with Dumbledore, the old coot." Narcissa replied calmly. "They made the Philosopher's Stone together." "Thanks for the information mom!" Draco said and ran. "I'll call you when dinner is ready!" Narcissa called back, not suspecting anything yet.

"Guys! I found out who Flamel is!" Draco said, who was still out of breath of running up the stairs, panting. "Great, tell us after you stop panting like a dog." Hermione said casually. "He is the maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" When the words left his mouth, everyone sprang into action. "I knew it, he also invented loads of other stuff, but the Philosopher's stone is the most famous invention he made! How can I ever forget this!" Hermione rambled on and on while Harry was shocked.

" So now we should have a head start on what he wants to find. He wants to be immortal so the best choice of what he is after is the Philosopher's Stone!" Harry analyzed. "But what does the philosopher's Stone do?" Harry asked. "According to the legend, it makes the drinker immortal and produces large amounts of gold." Draco explained to Harry. "Everyone will die for that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Dinner's ready!" Narcissa yelled up the the trio. "Coming mom!" Draco yelled back.

The trio ran downstairs to the dining hall and took their places next to each other at the table. The food was great, they felt kind of stuffed after they finished their dinner. "Tomorrow, lets have a humungous snowball fight!" Draco said to Harry. Harry had no idea what on earth that was. "Poor you, you don't know what a snowball fight is? We'll show you tomorrow!" Hermione said cheerfully.

Morning came quickly and Harry was awaken by Draco yelling next to his ear "IT'S CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!" "Jeez Draco, give him a break, you're going to break his ear." Hermione smiled while saying it. "Presents!" Draco yelled while running inside the room in circles until Harry and Hemione both got dizzy. "Okay okay, Harry, we need to help this lunatic calm down and bring him down for breakfast." Hermione, being the calm and sensible one ordered Harry.

They introduced Harry to a game of snowvball fight and came back in the manor dripping wet and smiling. "Masters and Mistress, please remove your jackets and shoes." A house elf named Dobbie asked. Dobbie then took their jackets to dry and they thanked him.

"Presents time!" Draco sang while making his way over to the large amount of presents under the tree. Ding Dong… The doorbell rang, Narcissa went to open the door. "Mother and Father!" Hermione yelled and went to hug them. "Hello darling, how was Hogwarts? Did you finish your homework?" Her mother asked. Her father laughed. "That's where she got her love of homework from!" Draco whispered to Harry. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Draco got a new broom, "Wow! A Nimbus 2001!" He exclaimed, Chocolate frogs from Harry, Bertie Bott every flavor bean from Pansy, a book of interesting creatures from Hermione, liquorice wands from Theo… Harry got the same things from All of them and so did Hermione.

The holidays passed quickly and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Soon they were back at Platform 9 ¾ quarters. "Thank you for your hospitality! Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Harry and Hermione choursed. "It has been a pleasure." Narcisa said, "If you excuse me, I have some errands to run so I'll leave you to your own devices. Remember, don't get in trouble! I'm sure Mrs. Granger will agree with me on that." With that, she apparated away.

The train journey was uneventful, the weasel tried to taunt them but failed and scarpered when Hermione raised her hand threateningly. They all had a good laugh at the weasel's antics. They then took the carriages lead by invisible things called Threstrals.

Dumbledore then gave a welcoming speech again then sent them off to bed. He then asked to talk to Harry for a few moments.

Draco and Hermione waited for Harry until he came back. By the time Harry came back, Everyone had left the Slytherin common room. "When do you all fancy going back to the forest and meeting Tom?" Harry asked, eager to meet the Dark lord. "I suppose tonight, since everyone's asleep and no one will be expecting us to sneak out to the forbidden forest." Hermione suggested. "By the way, what did the old coot talk to you about.?" Draco inquired. "He wanted to give me something back that belonged to my Father." Harry said. He then took out a cloak from his pocket, that was silvery and lightweight. It also shone in the moonlight from the window. "We could also use this cloak, this could come in handy for sneaking out!"

Hermione and Draco's mouth fell open. "Holy Merlin it is an invisibility cloak!" This time Harry understood what an invisibility cloak was as Dumbledore explained it to him. "Grab your cloaks, we're leaving now!" Hermione ordered and they got ready to go on a late night adventure.

 **So, this is chapter 5, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for sooo long. I'll try updating more often!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **So in order to make the Thunder Phoenix a better fanfiction, I will be updating slowly and slowly. Although I haven't even finished Year one, I already thought of Year two's chapters. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! So, Response to the people who reviewed! I really want to thank Percabeth4evaeva, leonix2009 and TheIceQueen268 for your support since the beginning when I decided to write this fanfiction. Thank You! By the way I just remembered I have not written about any quidditch practices, I'll try to add it in.**

 **Mischief Managed-Up To No Good:**

 **Oh, I plan to make it different to others! Thanks tho!**

 **Leonix2009:**

 **Your welcome!**

 **Percabeth4evaeva:**

 **Ok! Thanks for telling!**

 **DISCLIMER: The chance of me owning Harry Potter is the chance I'll be able to find a unicorn, eat chocolate without getting diabetes, go to most Blackpink concerts and most importantly, not having to share a computer with my brother. I won't even have to write fanfictions if I owned Harry potter. That's the sad reality of life…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

"Lets go." Hermione whispered from under the cloak. They tip toed out of the Slytherin common room. "Who's there?" Picture Merlin called out sleepily. They didn't answer but continued to walk away from the portrait. Everything went smoothly until they emerged from the corridor to the main staircase. Mrs. Norris was prowling around. Harry wasn't quite sure if cats could see through invisibility cloaks as Mrs. Norris was staring suspiciously at the spot they were standing at. He signal Hermione and Draco to not make a sound and stand there quietly.

"Harry, I need to…Ahh" Draco began. "Draco, try holding the sneeze." Hermione whispered to him. "I can't…achoo!" Draco sneezed violently. "Dammit, Draco, you always have the worst timings ever." Harry mock-scolded him.

Mrs. Norris's head snapped to their direction so quickly that the trio thought she had snapped her neck. She meowed, signaling her dear master, Filch that students were out of their beds. Just 10 seconds later, Filch hobbled over to his cat that most students at Hogwarts hated the most, Filch was carrying a lantern in his hand that emitted a low glow, barely illuminating the space around him. 'My dear, students out of beds? We'll catch the lot of them!" Filch growled (A/N That sounds like the trouble trio in Pokemon go…) and sniffed the air around him like a dog. Harry, Hermione and Draco looked at each other and are able to read what the others are going to do without legilimency. They blindly sprinted away from the scene, not caring if the invisibility cloak might give away where they were, thankfully the cloak was long enough though. Since they ran, they did not notice where they were going. They ran until they could not hear or see Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"Phew, that was close!" Hermione said. Harry was clutching his stomach, wheezing while Draco and Hermione just stood there and waited for him. "Now we've escaped Filch, where are we? Which part of Hogwarts are we in?" Harry asked after he recovered. "And what about Tom?" "Well according to my knowledge, we are currently on the third floor." Hermione guessed. "Should we just find the main staircase and go back to the common room?" Harry asked. "Hell no, we should do some exploring, don't be a scared, it's exciting" Draco voiced his opinion. That idea immediately got Hermione's attention and she agreed, "Since we can't find Tom, we'll do some exploring." Hermione added to be sure that Harry would not chicken out. They crept around and found a lonely door standing by itself in the left corridor. Harry was seriously having second thoughts. "Guys, I think we ought to go, what if there is a Cerberus in there?" Harry stuttered. Hermione and Draco ignored him. "Crap, the door is closed." Draco said. No mattered how much he pushed and pulled, the door still won't budge.

"Then we can go back now!" Harry brightened up, he was really thankful that the door was closed. "Get out of the way, Draco and Harry." Hermione ordered.

"Alohomora" Hermione muttered and the door swung open, much to Draco's delight and Harry's disappointment. "Where did you learn that spell?" Draco asked. "Unlike some people, I have a schedule so I don't forget to study every day." Hermione said.

Creak… The door slowly creaked open. It took all of their might to open the door. "Look, there isn't…" Hemione began but was cut off by Draco and Harry yelling. "Shit! A Cerberus!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT A SEER?" Draco yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A SEER?" Harry yelled back.

"NEVER MIND, HARRY!" Draco yelled back again.

"YOU BOTH, THERE IS A BLOODY CERBERUS IN HERE! GET ALL YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE, IDIOTS!" Hermione interrupted the yelling match.

Then they all did the most stupid thing ever. They all screamed. "AHHHHHHH!"

The Cerberus whose name is unknown woke up, blinked as it adjusted to to light and saw the three little first years standing in front of him.

"ROARRRRRRR" The Cerberus growled, leaving the trio paralysed with fear.

"RUN IDIOTS!" Hermione yelled and they all sprinted for the door, forgetting about the invisibility cloak.

They ran and ran, running back to where Filch and Mrs. Norris was still inspecting the place where they had first met them.

"Dear, we've finally found the ickle firsties who are out of beds at night." Filch grinned and cackled evilly. When we catch them, they'll be dead." He cackled again like a witch in muggle cartoons.

"Dam it, where's your cloak when you need it?"

"Um… I might have lost it." Harry whispered back.

"You what, now we can't avoid Filch now!" Draco yelled.

Hermione quickly put a disillusion spell on them. "Guys, we have no time to loose, we will have to run back to the room to grab the invisibility cloak." They tiptoed around Filch and tried to find their way back to the out of bound corridor. The Cerberus was growling inside, luckily the cloak was near the entrance. They quickly grabbed it and put it on them.

"That was close! Phew!" Hermione said. The others all agreed with her. "Damn it, we have quidditch practice tomorrow." Draco realized. "Darn it, why can't you just mention it earlier! It's now 12, I need to get my beauty sleep and wake up at 8 o'clock for quidditch" Hermione glared at Draco, who looked sheepish.

None of them noticed a person in the shadows, grinning that The-boy-who-people-thought-lived had inherited his father's wanting for adventure. "Perfect, now they will all follow my plan and I can finally rule the world!" the shadow cackled evilly and left.

 _ **The next day**_

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Draco asked sheepishly. "Your lucky I had enough sleep, or else your mother will be hearing about this." Hermione sniffed. "Sorry…"

"Now, both of you, eat." Pansy came out of nowhere and force fed Hermione and Draco eggs, bacon, pancakes… "You both need energy for your quidditch practice."

Pansy continued. "We want to flatten Gryffindor and the other houses and win the house cup!" She concluded with a grin. "So come on, I'll be watching with Harry." Harry blushed like crazy.

"Go, go, go!" Pansy pushed Draco and Hermione towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Hello Granger, Malfoy, you're early. Grab you broom and fly some laps around the pitch." Flint ordered them.

They flew around the pitch, laughing and joking. The rest of the team slowly trooped towards the pitch. All of them looked incredibly tired.

"Quick!" barked Flint. "Even the new kids are quicker than you, how can we flatter Gryffindor at this rate?"

By the time the rest of the quidditch team flew a few lap, the school had finished breakfast. Pansy and Harry came down to the pitch laughing, both of them blushing.

"Hey Draco, do you think Harry and Pansy both have a crush on each other?" Hermione asked. "Definitely, we should leave them alone more often to make them realise their thoughts of each other." Draco whispered back.

" Chasers, which is me, Granger and Malfoy, try to score as much as you can. Beaters Parkinson and Carrow #1, try unseating us. I'm letting the snitch out for you, Higgs, you better catch it. The Keeper, Carrow #2, block the balls we are aiming for you." Ready, set go!" Flint ordered and they all flew to the sky.

They did this for the whole practice and by the end of it, they were quite confident that they will flatten The other houses and win their first game against Ravenclaw.

"You were all so brilliant!" Pansy gushed and hugged Hermione tightly. "Mate, that was awesome!" Harry told Draco and patted him in the back. "Do you have a crush on Pansy?" Draco asked Harry. Harry just blushed, unknowing that Hermione had asked Pansy the same question. Harry and Pansy wre now blushing like tomatoes. Draco caught Hermione's eye and nodded, Phase one complete.

"Let's go back now and finish our homework as it's Sunday and McGonagall will have our hide and give us detention if we don't finish her homework." Pansy suggested. The others all agreed and walked back to the castle, except for Harry but he followed them.

Harry was deep in thought, why did I feel watched when I went on the tiny adventure yesterday with Draco and Hermione?

"I have a bad feeling, guys. We might get detention today." Harry told Draco and Hermione. "Don't be silly, no one ever knew we were out of bed last night." Hermione replied, unconcerned.

Soon enough when they went for Dinner, Professor Snape approached them. "Mr Potter, Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I would like to meet you in Professor Dumbledore's office after dinner." Then he left.

"Dammit, Harry, you're right!" Hermione exclaimed. "It must be Filch, he always wanted students to get into trouble." Draco concluded with an impression of Filch, which made Hermione and Harry laugh.

"Well, since it's almost the end of dinner, why don't we go to Dumbledore's office?" Hermione suggested. "Why not, Mione!" Draco replied. She looked at him. He shrugged "This nickname sounds nice tho." "I kinda like it, thanks!" Hermione said, blushing slightly. Draco did to. Harry sat there saying "Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First fell in love, second…" He was silenced by Draco covering his mouth with his hand.

"Let's go." Hermione said softly. They began the trail up to the Headmaster's office.

"Password?" The stone gargoyle asked. "Darn it, I forgot to ask for the password." Harry said. "I think it will be about candy,ummm… chocolate frogs!" Hermione guessed. "Nah, you're wrong, peppermint humbugs." Draco said and the gargoyle sprang open. "Ha! I'm smarter than you!" Draco sang. "Shut up idiot!" Hermione said.

"Hello. Miss Granger, Mister potter and Malfoy." Dumbledore said pleasantly. Harry shivered, he didn't like the headmaster that much. "I'm assuming you know why you're here." He continued, looking at Harry in the eyes. Harry stared back and he felt a weird sensations, like his memories are being read. Harry broke away from the glance and looked at the ground.

"No sir, we don't" Hermione sneered. Harry felt that every time they met Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco had a mask on. "Really? I received information from Filch that you three are wandering out in the corridors after curfew." Dumbledore said, his eyes glittering with malice. "You actually listen to that idiotic caretaker, do you?" Draco scoffed. "Yes, in fact, you will be joining Mr. Weasley for detention next week in the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore sneered. Harry had never seen this side of him, Harry always thought that Dumbledore was a person who was nice and humble to everyone.

"No! My father will hear about this!" Draco yelled. "My mother will hear about this too!" Hermione added. They both glared at him and he glared back at them.

"What did Weasley do?" Harry asked and everyone glared at him and signed. "Because he is a idiot." Hermione deadpanned. Draco laughed and they high fived each other.

"Ha ha, very funny, no because he made a cat pun near Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said. Harry and Draco and Hermione all laughed until they had tears streaming down their faces. "A cat pun?" Draco sneered. "I knew he was always this stupid, everyone knows not to make a cat pun in Professor McGonagall's face." "Ya, are his brain cells dying or something?" Hermione added.

"All of you, go back to your common room." Dumbledore ordered. Everyone just snorted at his response. "Like we would." Draco snorted. "Go back now or you'll be in detention for the rest of the school year." Dumbledore yelled, finally losing his temper. That shut Hermione and Draco up and they both sulked until they reached the common room.

When they reached the common room, Draco exploded with anger. "Who does he think he is? A god?" "Well, draco, he think he is a god for 'defeating' the dark lord. What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry had been sitting in the corner in silence. "When I looked into Dumbledore's eyes, it felt like he was reading my mind. It was just so creepy." Harry said and shivered, his eyes still on the floor.

"That idiot! How dare he take advantage of Harry and read his mind!" Hermione exploded. "Drake, we have to find you uncle and we must ALL master occlumcy and legimancy by the end of the year so Dumbledore doesn't take advantage of any of us." Hermione paused to breath and was about to continue when she heard Draco whispering to Harry. "Hermione looks really adorable when she rants." Hermione blushed then didn't say anything.

"Did she hear me?" Draco asked Harry. "I'm sure she did, you were quite loud." "Whoops…" Draco's face turned into a tomato.

"Well, good night Drake and Harry." Hermione rushed and ran out of the room, delighted at what Draco said and was trying to hid her feelings.

"Hey mate, if you really like her, why don't you help me act on your crush on Pansy while you help me act on your crush of Hermione?" Harry asked. "Sounds like a deal to me." Draco said and they shook hands.

 _ **On Monday**_

"Good Morning, are you all ready for your classes?" Hermione asked brightly. "Yeah!" Draco said enthusiastically. "Hermione, would you like to study I the library with me at 6 o'clock?" Draco asked. "Yes!" Hermione said. "We still need to ask Professor Snape to train us all to become an occulum." Hermione added. "I'll ask him for you, since he's my godfather."

"Thank You So Much!" Hermione asked and hugged Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PLEASE REVIEW! LUV YOU ALL!**

 **First flushes of romance for Draco and Hermione , Pansy and Harry. They are all so adorable together! Should I write a oneshot/ start a new fanfiction? Comment if I should or not!**

 **Lurve to all,**

 **Bonitamalfoy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hi! I'm sorry it had took me so long to update because I had to fix a lot of things because I didn't know which suits this story line.**

 **Review response:**

 **Leonix2009:** **J**

 **Percabeth4evaeva: Thank you! You'll find out.**

 **Astroneko3000: No, Harry is still fairly new to flying so he will be like Draco in the real Harry Potter series and join the quidditch team next year.**

 **Writingfails9876: I plan on continuing writing this. It just takes me a long time to update a chapter**

 **Theicequeen: This is chapter 7.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is all J.K Rowling's creation. If I owned it, I would be living in a mansion, but I don't so…**

Chapter 7

First, the Trio had charms with the Ravenclaws again, which wasn't a bad thing as they didn't have to see the weasel. Draco and Hermione have been reminded that there was a practice on that day after school by Flint. They finally settled into Potions class after Transfiguration, Herbology and Defence against dark arts.

"Hello, Death Eater Scums, following your parents's footsteps?" Weasley hollered and made to sit near the back of the classroom. He had found two classmates to do his bidding, Seamus and Dean. _A Halfblood and a mudblood_. Draco thought. _Nothing good can come from both of them._ "Mind yourself, Weasley, 20 point from Gryffindor for insulting others." Professor Snape said and emerged from his personal quarters, his robes bellowing from behind him. "That old miserable bat…" Hermione , Draco and Harry heard Weasley mutter, unluckily Snape heard him too. "10 points off for insulting a teacher." Snape said again and 10 rubies retreated from the Gryffindor hourglass.

"Now, today, we will be brewing the potion, cure for boils, I do not expect all of you to master this potion as some of you are bumbling idiots." Snape said. "The instructions are on the board, you will work in twos." With that, he walked back to the front of the classroom and sat down, marking papers. The words then slowly appeared on the board.

"Want to work together again, Hermione?" Draco asked. "Ya, why not? But let me read all the instructions on the board first.

Instructions for the Potion Cure For Boils:

Ingredients:

Horned Slugs

Snake fangs

Porcupine Quills

Steps:

Add 6 snake Fangs to your mortar.

Crush them into a fine powder using your mortar.

Add 4 measures of your crushed fangs to your Pewter cauldron.

Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds.

Wave your wand, leave it to brew.

Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron

Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron

Stir 5 times, clockwise

Wave your wand to complete the potion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco, get 6 snake fangs, 4 horned slugs and 2 porcupine quills while I heat up the cauldron. Hermione ordered and they got to work.

The lesson was quite peaceful, until everyone heard a hissing sound. The floor was quickly covered in potions. Chairs and desks melted, robes got burnt, everything went chaotic.

"Weasley and Longbottom!" Snape roared, furious. They were the people in class who suffered the most from all the burns. "30 points from Gryffindor for causing chaos in my classroom!" Snape said in a deadly voice. "You both get to the Hospital Wing to see Madame Pomphrey and come back to my office later to discuss your detentions." Weasley and Longbottom quickly ran to the Hospital wing, not wanting to face Snape's wrath. "Class is dismissed." Snape then waved his wand and everything was restored.

The Gryffindors ran from the room, not wanting to face Snape's legendary temper. After they left, all the Slytherin's burst out in laughter. "Did you see the look on Their faces, it was priceless!" Harry said, clutching his stomach. "I know! It was so funny!" Draco replied. "All of you, you all better hurry and pack, or else you will be late for your next lesson. May Potter, Malfoy and Granger stay behind as I would like to talk to them." Snape decleared.

"Misters and Miss, the dark lord would like to meet you in the forbidden forest at night tomorrow, try not to get caught. He has big plans for you all." Then, Snape passes the passes of teacher permission of being late to class.

Since the lesson was the second last lesson, the trio had one more lesson to go before school was out. They then had History of Magic with Hufflepuff, considering no one was paying attention, the lesson passed quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another practice session of quidditch passed by quickly, Hermione and Draco led harry back to the Slytherin common room. They accidentally took a wrong turn at the stairs and ended up on the 7th floor corridor.

"Whoops, took a wrong turn." Draco realized. Hermione huffed and wished they had a place to stay for a while first. Suddenly, a door appeared in the wall. "Woah, what did you do, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione ignored him and pushed open the doors. A crackling fire was lit in the fireplace, green couches by the fire, silver wallpaper adjourned on the walls.

Hermione, Draco and Harry ran to the three green armchairs and sat on them, sighing in comfort and delight. "Anyways, what IS this room?" Harry asked. A Plaque suddenly appeared on the room.

Welcome to the Room of Requirement, also known as the come and go room. The plaque wrote.

"Awesome! This room rocks!" Draco said, bumping his fist in the air.

"How did I get in here?" Hermione asked the room. There was a pause from the plaque, then there was a long explanation from it.

Madame Granger, what an honour to finally see you again! The Plaque wrote.

"Why is the room calling me Madame Granger?" Hermione asked Draco and Harry. They both shook their heads.

Madame Granger, there is a reason for everything, I suppose you'll find out later. The room replied

"so if you call me Madame Granger, then you can tell me how I came in." Hermione asked.

There was a flash and three book appeared in Harry, Draco and Hermione's hands.

"A Guide to Hogwarts and its Secrets" Draco read the cover on it's book, "I've never heard of this book before."

"Because it wasn't published before, dummie." Harry said.

"Thank you for the book, I hope to visit you soon." Hermione said.

My pleasure, The room replied back.

The trio left the room happily.

The plague wrote, the book will give you all some special powers that might hange the course of war that is coming on your way. Unluckily, neither Draco, Hermione and Harry saw the plague and they just left the ROR.

"Do you still want to go to the library with me?" Draco asked. "Yes please, we can do our homework there." Hermione said. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone and go back to the Slytherin common room." Harry muttered and slunk away in the shadows.

Draco and Hermione continued the treak to the library, they sat at the table that they had so often occupied.

"I suppose I will read this book now." Hermione said and flicked the book open. Suddenly, the book glowed a golden colour and Hermione felt power surge through her whole body and she got transported into the book.

"Hermione!" She heard Draco yell before she got sucked into the book. Little did she know, that would be the same fate that would happen to her 2 best friends later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello…" Hermione heard then turned her head. A Middle aged lady stood before her, wearing a dress that looked magical. Hermione wondered what material she used to make that.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and both Harry and Draco fell through and landed in a heap on the floor. "Ugh…" Harry moaned and covered his eyes. Draco saw Hermione and ran over to her.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Draco asked as he checked her over for any injuries.

"Both of you, can you stop that sickengly sweet act? It's giving me the goosebumps." Harry moaned and walked over to them.

"Ahem…" The lady coughed to get their attention. "Sorry Miss, do you know the reason of why we are here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, may you all let me explain what is happening. You , Miss Hermione Granger, are a desendant of Merlin. You, Mr. Harry Potter, are a desendant of Cassandra. You, Mr. Draco Malfoy are a desendant of Gellert Grindlewald. I assume you all know Merlin, so I will tell you about the other witches and wizards. Cassandra is a seer and she can predict the future. Grindlewald is a dark wizard before Voldemort. They all have different powers that are not known to other people. Merlin has the element of fire, Cassandra has the power of water and Grindlewald has the power of wind." The mysterious lady concluded.

"May I ask for your name?" Draco asked. "I suppose I can tell you my name, my name is….

Pop! Hermione, Draco and Harry popped out from the book. "Damn it!" I was so close to discovering her name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I've finally finished writing this chapter! Yayyyyyyyyyy!  
I hope you enjoy this!**

 **I love writing disclaimers because you can be really imaginative!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hi people, I'm back! I might not be posting in may yet because I have examinations coming up and boy, they are nerve-wracking.**

 **Percabeth4eveava: I'm glad that you like Ron being a git. I personally think (don't take it personally) Ron was a kinda annoying person because he was mean and prejudiced. He won't even give people a chance. Thank you for commenting so much, I can almost remember your user! I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the storyline is mine, but not the characters. It will be all mine if Hermione and Draco get together in the real book. Lmao!**

 **Now, to get on to the story…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Click, Click… a pair of heels walked to the pace where the trio is currently is sitting. "The Library is closing and it's almost curfew, you better get back to your Dorms before Filch catches you all." Madame Pince reminded them and left to pack her own items.

"I suppose we have to pack quicker." Draco said after a long period of silence. "Ya, I agree…"

"This is a lot to absorb, even for us such mature kids." Hermione said, and the others agreed with her.

The walk back to the Slytherin common room was quiet and not a lt of people were there as they slept early for lessons tomorrow.

The Next Day:

"Good morning Draco and Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he sat down for breakfast. "Good Morning." The both replied tiredly.

"You know what? I had an amazing dream yesterday." Harry said casually.

"What! You must tell us now, it might help us with our mission!" Draco stressed, all signs of tiredness gone in a few seconds.

"I dreamt of meeting a young girl called Foebe Castellan…"

"That's a weird name…" Hermione piped up.

"Wait, no, her name is Phoebe Castallean." Harry said. "She must be important if she appeared in your dreams, Harry." Draco said. "We also have to concentrate on finding the Stone," His voice dropped down a notch, "We must become the youngest and the most loyal servants of the almighty Dark Lord."

"And we have to keep up with our studies too." Hermione added. After finfishing their breakfasts, the trio left the great hall and went to the transfiguration room for their next lesson.

Exactly after the bell rang, , the trio and other classmates were ushered in by Professor McGonagall.

"Today, we'll be attempting to turn this stick into a silver fork." She said after the class had settled down. "Get to work now and remember, you will have to work in pairs." Professor McGonagall said handed everyone a wooden stick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Few minutes later…

"This is too easy!" Harry moaned to Hermione and Draco. He looked around in boredom and saw the Gryffindor part of the class fail to transfigure the wooden stick. He had transfigured the wooden stick to the silver fork on first attempt. "Hogwarts should change it's curriculum." Hermione said. She and Draco had personal tutors before coming to Hogwarts.

When Professor McGonagall gave Draco and Hermione the sticks, they had already transfigured it in a second so they weren't assigned any homework. They also each got 15 points for Slytherin, making Slytherin in the lead again, followed by Ravenclaw, who was just 10 points behind. This situation happened every class except for a History of Magic, which was considered as a napping class as Professor Binns drowned on and on like a vacuum machine about goblin rebellions.

Finally, they had potions class and Professor Snape had set them a potions challenge which they flew through with flying colors.

"Finally a bunch of kid who aren't dunderheads like the rest of you. 20 points to Slytherin." Professor Snape said and 20 emeralds fell into the Slytherin hourglass. "I would like to talk to you, Granger, Malfoy and Potter." He said afterwards.

"The Dark lord would like me to escort you bunch of ungrateful prats to the Forbidden forest to find him. Meet me here at 7:00 sharp and NO delays." Professor Snape said and with a flourish of his robes, he left the classroom to his personal chambers.

"I think Dumbledore is hiding something in the school." Hermione admitted after a while of silence in the library. "Why?" Draco asked her. "It's just a gut feeling," Hermione quickly said and they all knew the conversation was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so so so excited!" Hermione said as she didn't bother to conceal her excitement of meeting the Dark lord. Meanwhile on the other hand, Harry stayed composed. Draco was silent as well. But after a while, Draco couldn't take the excitement anymore. Luckily Dinner was over and they rushed over to Professor Snape's classroom before they could spill the beans to anyone in Slytherin.

"Come on, kids." Professor Snape said and led them on a path. But they were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore. "May I ask, Severus, where are you bringing these lovely kids." Professor Dumbledore asked Professor Snape oh so innocently and surveyed them behind his blue rimmed horned glasses.

"I'm taking them on a detention, they have misbehaved in my class and I will not tolerate that kind of behavior, disrupting my class." Professor Snape lied smoothly and the trio visibly relaxed. Luckily Dumbledore did no see them relax. "Severus, I was under the impression that you never gave detentions to your precious Slytherins." Dumbledore said, his eyes glittering maliciously.

"Then you must be wrong, Professor. They had interrupted my class on too many accounts so I must take drastic actions." "Run along, but they must be one piece in tomorrow." Dumbledore said and left.

"Let's continue walking there, ok?" "Ok!" The trio replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Trio arrived at clearing where they were supposed to meet the dark lord.

"Your late." A booming sound came from the clearing and Lord Voldemort came out into the clearing.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Snape said while bowing his head. "Dumbledore caught us so I had to make up an excuse of bringing them to you."

"Stop, let's get straight to the point." The Dark Lord said.

"Hermione Jean Granger, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter, I want you to get the Philosophers Stone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of this chapter, I promise I will upload quicker next time!

Love,

BonitaMalfoy xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Chapter 9 is here, and I have finally finished all my exams, they were exhausting! I have decided that Harry would not like pansy, but they would have a brother/sister relationship. All the spells I made up were translated from English to latin.**

 **Now replying to some lovely people:**

 **Kpop1392as: Thank you! They're smart kids and Dumbledore has to supervise a whole school of kids, they'll probably find a way to get it.**

 **Ruselly Adita: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters are not mine… If they were mine, dramione will be on the books.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The Philosopher's stone!?" The Trio burst out simultaneously. "Yes, The Philosopher's stone. You must try your best to find the stone" Voldemort said.

"Milord, but they are young, how will they pass through the challenges Dumbledore said that adults couldn't pass through?" Professor Snape asked when the trio was still shocked to the core.

"I have faith in them, these kids are powerful, you can even sense the powerful magical aura around them, Damn. They are even more powerful than me but luckily, they are on my side and the old coot is too blind about the prejudices that all Slytherins are pure evil yada yada and whatever shit he is spilling out of his mouth." Voldemort said.

"Ok, milord, may I ask for the permission to send them back to the castle as it is getting late." Snape said.

"ok, if you meet dumbly on your travels, don't forget to send him a hex for me." "Ok, milord. Granger, Malfoy, Potter, get yourselves over here." Snape said. " I assume you already have a plan to retrieve the stone but you must not commit take it tonight as Dumbledore will be patrolling there."

"How do you know all of this?" Voldemort asked Snape. "As Dumbledore's supposingly spy, I have more information about him than anyone knows, he feels it is important to let me know that he is trustable."

"What an idiot!" Voldemort said.

The trio and Snape left the clearing and entered the castle. When the boys went upstairs to their common rooms, Snape pulled Hermione aside.

"Granger, listen. There will be 5 challenges for you all to pass when you get past the Cerberus. From the resources I have, I know for a fact that's the order for the challenges are Herbology, charms, transfiguration, Defense against dark arts then Potions. For Herbiology, study ways to get past the **Cicuta maculate** , it is scared of light, but it is mixed with **Atropa belladonna** , which grows spikes when it sees sunlight, **virtutem ignis** might help."

"For the next challenge, use **prohibere motus** and take something from the room to get to the next challenge. For the transfiguration, use the spell **arcanum revelare** , it will show you a chessboard and you will pass when you win the game. I do not know anything about the Defense challenge so you will have to deal with it when it comes. For the potions challenge, it tests your logic, to duplicate the potion for you all, say **neglegimus tollere rursus**." With that, Professor Snape swept away with a flourish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day: (it's a Saturday)

"Good morning," Harry said tiredly, "Good Morning Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry come here, I have just formulated a perfect plan to retrieve the philosophers stone, and we shall do it tonight." Hermione ended proudly.

"Good morning Mia! How are you?" Draco said and plopped next to her gracefully and reached his hand out for toast. "I'm fine, you almost missed the introduction of the plan on retrieving the stone." Hermione said.

"Let's go to the ROR." Harry suggested,, so we would not be noticed by anyone and no one could overheard us." They turned around and saw Pansy, Blaise and Theo already trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Guys, shoo!" Hermione said and the trio departed for the ROR.

"Hey Harry, how is it going on with Pansy?" Draco whispered to Harry, "Draco, I don't think I like her anymore, I do not feel the same way anymore, I think I love her as a sister." Draco was shocked but masked his feelings. "So how are you going with Hermione?" "It is okay, I suppose. I'm trying to find out what kind of flowers she likes and… that's it." Draco said.

Harry signed and said. "Mate, good luck, we will never understand women." They both signed.

"Boys, what are you signing about, we just had the best idea!" Hermione frowned and walked over to them. "We are at the room, who want to do the pacing?"

"I'll do it, Mia!" Draco said and immediately got on his feet and paced in front of his room. A door suddenly appeared and the trio went inside together.

3 wooden chairs stood in the middle of the room, but then when the trio came in, it turned into a replica of the Slytherin common room. A fire blazed merrily In the middle of the room while 3 comfy beanbags were placed in front of the fire.

"That's nicer than the common room, we didn't have a fire." Hermione said as the beanbag sagged as she sunk in it. "Hermione… can we get on with the idea?" "Hmmm? Sorry! I will." Hermione said.

"So, we have to get the philosopher's stone. We know for a fact that the stone is currently being guarded by a Cerberus. And we know Cerberus's fall asleep when they listen to music. So we need to find a charm that produces music so we can go down without dying immediately. I assume that all the teachers will have a part in protecting the stone, so we will have 5 more rounds to pass. The five challenges are Herbiology, charms, transfiguration, DADA and Potions."

"That's a lot of challenges to pass through." Draco said. Hermione swatted the air to dismiss him and continued. "For the first one use the spell **virtutem ignis**. For the second one, use the spell **prohibere motus**. For the third one, use **arcanum revelare**. For the fourth one, I still do not know but for the fifth one, use **neglegimus tollere rursus**. We will get the stone tonight." Her tone said there will be no excuses and she glared at them. "Understood?" She said again, waiting for a reply. "Yes Madame!" The boys replied together.

"Good, Draco, we will be late for the match today so let's grab our brooms and walk to the pitch. Harry, you walk with Pansy, Blaise and Theo." "Bye Harry!" Draco said and rushed out to get his broomstick while Hermione simply called her house elf, Flappy and they apparated to the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the final match of quidditch this year. We have the Slytherins verses the Ravenclaws!" ee Jordan said. "The Ravens! They have Bradley, Chambers, Davies, Jones, Miller, Lament and Chang!" The crowd erupted into cheers. "For the snakes team, they have Granger, Malfoy, Flint, Warrington, Vaisey, Rosier, Bletchley and Higgs. The Snakes are leading 50 points up. " The cheers from the Slytherins were drowned out from the boos from the other houses. "It's always like that," Harry said disappointedly. "Why does everyone hate us?" "Because we're evil." Blaise said.

"Captains, shake hands." Hooch ordered. "3...2…1…Go!" She threw the quaffle up in the air and Hermione caught it.

"Granger there with the quaffle, swerving from a bludger, she approaches the goal and boom! Slytherin scores." Groans were heard from two thirds of the pitch.

"Slytherin takes the lead. Ten-nil. Ravenclaw in possession. Oh! Did Higgs just see the Golden snitch? Will this game of quidditch end this quickly?" Lee said. "Chang is trailing behind Higgs, but her comet 360 isn't quick enough to over race Higg's Nimbus 2001. And he catches the darn snitch. A hundred and fifty points to Slytherin. Slytherin wins the house cup!" Lee said and groaned. "Why did the snakes have to win? They are fucking idiots!" "Language, Lee." Professor McGonagall said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes!" Hermione and Draco said. They had a wonderful party.

"Harry, Draco!" Hermione said. "We have to do it, now!" She said with urgency in her eyes. "No one will suspect us."They nodded and ran to the third floor corridor unnoticed thanks to Harry's cloak.

The Trio slipped inside the room on the third floor corridor. The Cerberus saw them and growled. "Shhhh…" Hermione said "Muatre Musica." Music came out of her wand and the Cerberus quickly fell asleep, snoring loudly. "Great job, Mia, where did you learn the spell?" Draco asked. "My mother used to use the incantation for the music to lull me to sleep." Hermione said and went over to the trapdoor and pulled it. "Oh crap, it's locked" "Here, let me open it,"Harry said, "Alohomora." The door still won't budge. "I guess we have to use explosive spells then," Draco grimly said, "So much for wanting to keep the room in it's original state. Bombardo!"

The door burst into smithereens and from what it looks, It had a bottomless pit.

"Here goes nothing." Harry said plugged his nose. "Ahhhhhhh"

"I hope Harry's safe, wanna jump together?" Draco asked.

"Ok, Let's go." The two lovebirds linked their hands and fell, it seemed like an eternity before they stopped on something soft.

"Whew, that was close. Virtutem Ignis." The fell even more down.

"Why does it seem like it's going further down to the dungeons?" Draco asked. No one answered him as they were currently panicking.

Plop, they fell on a net. "Phew, luckily we knew how to use the spell." Hermione said.

The trio heard rustling above their heads. They saw a million keys in the air, flying. "Ostende Mihi!" Draco exclaimed and the key in question shoned brightly.

"Prohibere motus!" Harry then yelled. All the keys stopped and they used accio to snatch the key." They stuffed it in the lock and the lock opened.

"Ooooo, there might be booby traps in there." Harry said excitedly. He ran to the middle of the room. "No! Harry!" But the warning came out of Hermione's mouth a second late, so Harry bumped into the invisible force field.

"My head…" Harry groaned. "Episkey," Hermione healed Harry's injuries. "Draco, would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes please, arcanum revelare." Draco said and a chess set surfaced above the ground.

"Look!" Hermione said and pointed out. There were names on the walls, written in a gold script.

The Fallen. The name tag on the top wrote. "Oh my goodness! So many people have already tried to take the stone but failed on this level because they didn't know chess?" Draco said.

"Luckily, we have a chess master here," Hermione said happily. "Harry, we're rooting for you!"

"Ok, here goes nothing! Knight to E5" The game was very tense when Harry destroyed their knights, they would destroy one back in retaliation.

"Checkmate!" Harry finally said.

They walked across the room happily. "Here we go, the DADA challenge."

"Eugh, it stinks in here!" Drcaco exclaimed and pinched his nose, what is in there?"

"Roarrrrr" A troll came crashing in. "What a easy round." Draco said. "corpus liget." The troll fell on his face.

"Well, let's proceed." They went to the potions challenge and black flames erupted around them.

XXXX Snape's Riddle XXXX

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so the smallest bottle will get us to the stone. Let's duplicate it." Draco said after reading it.

"Neglegimus tollere rursus." Harry said and two more bottles were made with the potion inside.

"Cheers, the trio clinked their potions and drank it in a glup. They all had a cold tingling feeling inside their skin and bones.

"They then linked hands and walked across the fire, to the stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing they saw was a mirror. "Quoniam Cira Speculum Erised." Harry said in horrible latin. "The mirror of erised." Draco said.

"Draco, Harry…" Hermione began.

"What do we do?" Harry asked Draco.

"Draco, Harry…" Hermione said.

"I don't know!" Draco said, Freaking out.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, HARRY JAMES POTTER, JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" Hermione burst out and glared at them.

"I already have the stone, let's just go back and talk about it." Hermione said and summoned her elf, Flappy **(A/N such a nice name, right, I got the inspo from flappy bird.)**

"Yes Mistress, what do you want Flappy to do?" The elf said happily. "I want you to apparate all of us back to the Slytherin common room." Hermione ordered. "Sure, mistress do you want some food too?"

"No thank you. You all," She gestured to them Harry and Draco, grab Flappy's arm.

*Pop* then they are back in the common room. Not a person was in sight, they had all went to bed as it was really late. "So that's how you beat me to the common room!" Draco exclaimed. "Let me try summoning my elf. Dobby!" An elf apparated into the room. "Yes Master Draco, what do you need. The elf said in a squeaky voice. "Bring me 3 cups of chocolate Milkshakes."

"Right away, master." He went away for a second and popped back there with 3 milkshakes balanced on a tray.

"Let's have a toast! Congratulations to us for safely retrieving the stone." Harry toasted.

"Cheers!" The trio said unanimously and drank a quarter of the drink.

"Should we give the stone back to Voldemort?'

Hermione asked the question that was bugging at the back of all their minds. "Let's give him one that is replicated. I mean, we took the stone, then finders keepers. We keep the stone. The so called immortal liquid will be a non-aging potion."Harry suggested.

"perfect!" Let's get on with it! Exemplum!" They copied the stone.

"Accio non-aging potions!" Harry exclaimed!" They hid the potion In the stone.

"Ha!" Harry exclaimed. "And we're done!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio then sat their exams, Hermione and Draco are tying for first place while Harry had the second best score.

"It's almost the end of the term. I have to get back to the Dursleys." Harry said sadly.

"Nonsense!" Hermione said. " I have invited you to stay at my house, Draco, you have to come as well, your parents are on a business trip." Thank you so much! Hermione. I hope I am not a bother." "No! you won't you're my best friend, how are you a bother?" "We will have the summer ball! The kids will have fun, like a paint war!" Hemione said. Really! It's gonna be lots of fun!"

"People like Cedric Diggory, Phoebe Castallean are going. It will be the biggest event this summer!" Hermione said.

"I can't wait!" Harry and Draco exclaimed. "We can finally meet the girl that my inner eye has seen." Harry said.

"We will have to practice our powers too! But no one can know about this, except for Snape and our parents."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the final feast of this year." Dumbledore said. "We have Gryffindor with 250 points, Hufflepuff with 450, Ravenclaw with 510 and Slytherin with 550 points." Cheers erupted from the Silver and green table. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the whole room had decorations with silver and green.

"Congratuations, Slytherin, you did well."

Professor Snape went up to Dumbledore and receive the trophy for the house cup. The Gryffindors booed at him, and so did some of the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws clapped for him and the Slytherins cheered loudly, until their throats were sore.

"May the feast begin. "The food appeared on the table while the jewels from the hourglasses all disappeared from the hourglass, showing a year had went by.

The trio sat with Daphne, Theo and Blaise.

"Are you all going to the Summer Ball my parents are holding?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! The invitation said there will be a paint war! I cannot wait, because our parents won't let us play, but we can finally play in the paint war." Daphne said all of that in one breath.

"I'm glad that you're excited." Hermione said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the train ride:

"What's this? It came from the window." Draco asked. An angelic blue feather that changed color every few seconds, a red fiery feather, and a greenish blue color feather currently rested on their apartment's table. "It's the feather of a fire Phoenix, water phoenix and a thunder phoenix." Hermione said, shocked. "They are more powerful than any other phoenix and their feathers are very expensive and rare, if it gives you a feather, it is asking for you to be friends with them. They only become friends with people who can change the world, no matter in a good or bad way." Harry and Draco looked at the feather in awe.

When Draco touched the red feather, it glowed gold around the compartment.

When Harry touched the greenish blue feather, it glowed gold.

When Hermione touched the blue color changing one, it glowed gold.

The fire Phoenix appeared in front of Draco. The Thunder Phoenix appeared in front of Hermione and the water phoenix appeared in front of Harry. The feathers on the table disappeared and they each offered the trio a feather as a blessing. The Phoenixes then became their pets, when the Phoenix's deemed them to be trustworthy, they will bond with them.

"This is so cool!" Draco said after a while of silence. The trio then continues to talk while the phoenixes landed on the luggage rack and slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mother! Father!" Hermione yelped and went over to hug them. "My dear Mimi! How was school, did the old coot do anything to you?" Lady Granger asked. "It was awesome!" Hermione replied. "Hello Lord Granger and Lady Granger." Draco and Harry said. "Hello Draco and Harry, Ive heard a lot about you two from our little Mimi." Lord Granger said.

"Father!" Hermione said, blushing a bit. Lord Granger then laughed. "You three, you have to tell me where did you find these three magnificent Phoenixes, then you must tell me everything that happened at school!" Lady Granger said.

The weasel tried to insult them when they passed but he shut his mouth when he saw the three magnificent phoenixes behind the trio.

"Mum," They heard him say, "I want a phoenix!" They all laughed.

"Let's get back now! You all are attracting too much attention because of these three magnificent phoenixes!" Lady Granger said.

The family apparated and the phoenixes follow them. Hermione knew this summer would be the best summer she had ever had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Year 1, finished ! finally. Some spells sound cheesy but I want them to sound impressive, they are all in latin**

 **Translations for the spells:**

 **Virtutem ignis: fire power (creates fire)**

 **Prohibere motus: Stop motion (stops everything, more powerful than immobulus)**

 **Arcanum revelare: the secret to reveal (Powerful than revealio, can reveal everything, spells, jinxes…)**

 **Neglegimus tollere rursus: replicate (copy everything, what's inside, looks, real, no one can tell difference and arcanum revelare cannot detect it too)**

 **Muatre musica: play music (music from wand)**

 **Ostende mihi: show me (show them secrets )**

 **Corpus liget: body tie (like full body bind)**

 **Whooooo! I love you all! Another main character coming next chapter: Phoebe Castallean!**

 **I included phoenixes because I thought they were soooo cool!**

 **Love,**

 **Bonitamalfoy xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hi! I actually didn't know I could write that much and far. Thank you for reading and all your support will be remembered. It motivated me to write! I love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Simple, because my name isn't J.K Rowling.**

 **Did you all hear about the endgame re-release! I am sooo soooo excited about it! I heard there will be something ********. No spoilers I promise. I am also very excited for the spiderman far from home movie! I love marvel, but I will never forget that I fell in love with the Harry Potter fandom first! : )**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Boo!"

"Stupefy!" Hermione said and whirled around. "Oh, it's just you." She said and released the curse.

"Jeez, lady, calm down." Draco said, rubbing his head as it hit the ground quite hard.

"Draco! You owe me 10 galleons!" Harry said happily. "I knew she would hex you if you dare sneak up to her."

"You both bet on me?!" Hermione said, a bit mad.

"Ya, but you still love us." Draco and Harry gave Hermione their puppy dog eyes.

Hermione was going to scold them but she found out that she couldn't stay mad of them for such a long time. "Fine, you guys win." She grumbled but she was still smiling.

"Yay!" Harry and Draco shared a high-five.

"Have you ever thought what to call the phoenixes?" Harry asked them. "No, I didn't." Draco said.

"We can use the time we still have waiting for the ball the brainstorm names!" Hermione said happily.

"Sure!" Draco replied. "What should I call mine?" The Fire phoenix flew over there.

"Hm… Flames!" Harry suggested. "Sounds good to me. How about my precious thunder phoenix?" The Phoenix in question flew over to Hermione and she cooed it.

"What about Illumine?" Harry suggested again. "That is a perfect name!" Hermione said.

"Hello Illuminine!" Hermione cooed the phoenix.

"How about mine?" Harry asked.

"How about Dawn?" Hemione suggested. "Cool! But it sounds a bit girly." Harry frowned. "But she likes it so it's fine!" Harry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up, Missus. You have to wake up to talk to Lady Granger and Lord Granger with Missus's friends." Her elf, Flappy said and apparated away.

Hermione groaned and sat up. She went to get ready, within minutes, she was sitting downstairs with her friends.

"Did you have a good night's rest?" Lady Granger asked. "Yes! I almost forgot how comfy bed were after sleeping in the Hogwarts beds." Hermione said. Draco and Harry agreed with her.

"We can send you mattresses to Hogwarts, so you can sleep well." Lady granger suggested.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione, Draco and Harry said in unison.

"so," Lord Granger said. "When are we getting explanations of what happened inn you first year of Hogwarts and how you got the three phoenixes?"

"Mother and father, I will tell you along with Harry and Draco." Hermione said.

So she began a long explanation of school, getting on the quidditch team, getting the highest score and of course, the Hogwarts Library! Harry and Draco helped with some parts she didn't know how to explain. They obviously skipped out the part about the Philosopher's stone, meeting The Dark Lord and Snape's true loyalties.

"And, this is it, Mother and Father." Hermione concluded. "May we also use the dueling room to practice our powers? We have recently discovered that we have very powerful ancesters and we want to match up their skills." "Mimi," Hermione's mother asked. "You discovered by yourself that you are related to the great Merlin?" Lord Granger asked.

"Yes, mother." Hermione had expected her parents to be mad at her but what she didn't expect was this.

"My Mimi! Vous etes tellement intelligent, nous vous aimons tellement !' As her mother was a Moore， a french pureblood, so when she was talking quickly, she would convert into french. (A/N i don't know why but it won't let me use the open bracket and close bracket so I'll use this first.)

Her father simply lifted her up and said in french, not wanting to be left out, "Ne lassiez pas Weasley penser que vous etes pire que lui, vous etes le plus intelligent ! Vous meritez d'etre un Granger ! We might give you a surprise too! » Hermione giggled and hugged her father and mother close.

"I love you guys!" Hermione said and ran away with Harry and Draco to the training room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh! I'll explain to you after training." Hermione said.

"This room is so cool!" Draco said after the arrived into the room. "This is probably my favorite room here in the Granger Chateau, apart from the potions lab."

The room was spacious and had a few dummies in there. There was a wall full of swords so they would be able to learn how to wield them.

"Let's start to learn combat!" Hermione said and the dummy in front of her started moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel exhausted." Harry complained and dropped the sword with a clang on the ground. He battled the dummie for a good thirty minutes but couldn't inflict any harm on them.

"Bonjour! Madame Granger et Monseiur Potter et Malfoy! » A voice said from the front of the room.

"Bonjour! How are you, Remus?" Hermione said and went to greet her parent's old friend.

"Hello Hermione, I see you have grown quite a lot!" He said pleasantly.

"Now I'll be teaching you all some simple spell, all mainly for attacking. We'll get to defensive spells next summer." He explained.

"So this must be the surprise that Lord Granger was talking about!" Harry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Missus and Misters, dinner is ready. Flappy will iron clothes for you three. No sweaty people down there." Flappy said and cast a cooling charm on them then apparated away.

"Are you staying for dinner, remus?" Hermione asked. "No, I have some business to get to. But thank you anyways." Remus said and apparated away without sound.

"Mother, father." Hermione said and Draco pulled the chair out for her to sit on before sitting himself down. Harry and Draco said their greetings.

"As you all know, tomorrow is the summer ball." Lord Granger started. "You do not have to dress up, but wear suitable clothes for running and don't mind to get dirty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Cedric, Lord Diggory and Lady Diggory." Hermione bowed and left. They were the last guests to arrive and she couldn't wait to change into her comfy jeans.

After changing into her comfy jeans and clothes, "Hi Mione!" That was all Hermione heard before she was tackled by a very enthusiastic Daphne, with Blaise and Theo by her side.

"Hi Daph!" Hermione laughed and hugged her back. "Daphne, can't you let the girl breathe?" Blaise said and went over to hug her too. Theo hugged them and they got squashed into a sandwich. "Hermione Granger, you did that without me?" Daphne cried and tackled them. Draco saw them and joined in. Harry was currently away so he missed the moment. "Oof!" Hermione ciried and crashed to the ground, the others following. They all burst out laughing and promised to see each other during the holidays more.

Harry was off trying to find Phoebe Castallean as they had to approach her very carefully. And Draco… was being a Malfoy.

"Hello Phoebe, how are you?" Harry was saying when she and Draco approached them. "Hello, Harry! I great." Phoebe said happily. "These are my friends, Hermione and Draco." He waved his behind him carelessly and Hermione and Draco nodded their heads.

"So Phoebe, what are you ideas about pureblood supremacy?" Draco asked and Hermione jabbed him into the ribs.

"What were you thinking?" She whispered quietly. "That was to quick! We have to butter her up first or she'll suspect us."

Phoebe looked around cautiously and asked Hermione, "Is there a place where we can talk in private?"

"Yes, certainly!" Hermione then lead Phoebe ad the rest of the trio to her room.

"Since there is still an hour until the colour war, no one cares about where we go," Hermione said and shut the door. "So do you?"

"Well…" Phoebe hesitated. Draco cast a silencing charm around the room. "Does this make you feel better?" He asked. "Yes, thanks."

"Well, I believe in blood supremacy. My parents don't believe in it though. They only pretend to believe so they do not get prosecuted by You-know-who and look the same as superior pureblood families like the Blacks, Malfoys and the Grangers." Phoebe said.

The trio exchanged glances. Their job already became easier and they wanted to make sure before entrusting her with information that important.

"What house do you want to be in Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "I would like to be in Slytherin." Phoebe said with proud in her features. "I want to show to the world that the Castalleans are not weak, but are stronger that others."

"Give us a minute please." Hermione said and beckoned Harry and Draco to follow her.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked. "She's good. Let's her join the club." Draco said. Harry agreed.

"Phoebe, we have a secret to tell you. Promise you won't faint." Hermione said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome, everyone to the first paint war of the century!" Lord Granger announced to loud cheers.

"Sort yourselves into groups of 11 then we will assign you a colour."

Hermione got in a group with Harry, Draco, Phoebe, Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Tracey, Cedric and Terrence Higgs. They chose the colour blue.

"So what you have to do is get a gun, which shoots out color bullets. You can put an anti-pain spell on your clothes so it doesn't hurt." He paused. "The incantation is anodynon."

There was a utter around and everyone casted the spell on them. "We now have team blue, red and yellow. 3…2…1…, start!" There was a frenzy when everyone started running around for cover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Draco!" Hermione and her teammates yelled, as she saw Draco face off Adrain pucey.

Splat! The paint hit Adrian right in the chest and covered his shirt in blue paint.

"Yes!" Hermione said and went to hug Draco. Someone yelled team hug and they were wrapped around by their rest of the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I love you all!**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Maddie100, kpop1392as, Ruselly Adita! Love you!**

 **Please review!**

 **Anodynon - painkiller in latin**


	11. Chapter 11

HI! I've took a break during the summer and I'm very sorry for not posting. (I've took a break requested by my parents of reading too much online.)

Well, here's chapter 11! (P.S. new computer so if any typos, I'm sorry.)

To people who have commented, thank you. And thank you to people who gave constructive stuff so I can continue to improve my writing. Anyways, its just back to school and I already have a quiz I have to study for!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train departing for the Hogwarts express whistled and the last stragglers climbed on the train after kissing their parents goodbye.

"Goodbye mother!" Hermione said and clambered in back the train. Miss Granger nodded in acknowledgement and with a small pop, she was gone.

"Let's go to our apartment." Harry said and went to the apartment.

"Wait! We're missing Phoebe!" The person in question bounced over to Harry.

"Hi Harry!"

"Harry, are you ready to try out for Quidditch?" Draco asked. Harry brightened up and the boys started talking about tactics, and strategies from watching the quidditch replays on the pensive. Hermione joined in on the conversation for while then settled down to read her new schoolbooks. Phoebe settled down with her new cat she got, she haven't decided the name yet.

"Harry, Hermione, Phoebe, do you want to torment weaselbee?" Draco asked.

"Whose's Weaselbee?" Phoebe asked.

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione said and wrinkled her nose in disdain, "he acts like he is superior because he is a Gryffindor and is very mean to people who aren't in Gryffindor."

"Ok. As I am still not sure who he is so I think I will just sit here and wait for you all." Phoebe said.

"Suit yourself." Hermione said and she left with Harry and Draco.

Phoebe sat in the apartment when a red-haired girl walked into the apartment.

"May I sit here? My brother ditched me." She said.

"Sure! What's your name?" Phoebe asked.

"Sorry. My name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley." Ginny introduced herself.

"A Weasley?" Phoebe said, a bit unsure.

"Please don't judge me by my family's name. They are a disgrace to the wizarding world." Ginny wrinkled her nose at the sound of her family.

"Phoebe, no one bothered you?" Hermione asked and then immediately saw Ginny.

"What are you doing here, you blood traitor?" Hermione's tone of voice changed almost immediately.

"Well, Granger, don't judge me by my family name, they are terrible. I wish I could change my last name." Ginny said coldly. Hermione was taken aback with the tone of voice she used.

"I suppose I can ask you who you believe is right, Dumbledore of lord Voldemort?" Hermione challenged.

"What do you think? I know you would expect me to say Dumbledore, but no. I believe Voldemort can lead the wizarding world successfully, Dumbledore can rot in hell." Ginny finished the line confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ginny Weasley" Professor McGonagall yelled out and placed the sorting hat on Ginny.

"Hello, little girl." The sorting hat said. "Another Weasley! Better be in…"

"No, wait." Ginny said. "I don't want to be in Gryffindor."

"A Weasley who doesn't want to be in Gryffindor?" The hat said. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin." Ginny said with confidence. "I want to be more independent, and not live into the shadows of failure. The Weasley house will be in for a lot of changes."

But are you sure about that? A voice whispered in her head. You want to impress your family.

No who cares, I should follow what I believe is right! Another voice in her head said.

"I sense a very cunning aura in you, then the most suitable house for you will be Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

The hall became momentarily silent, a Weasley in Slytherin? the silence was broken first by Ronald Weasley.

"My sister in stinking Slytherin? No way!" He yelled.

"Mr. Weasley, please refrain from using rude words." Professor McGonagall said sternly and called out

Ginny walked towards the Slytherin table. Everyone at that table except for Hermione and Phoebe stared at her.

"If you sit down at this table, I will tell mom and dad to disown you!" Ronald suddenly yelled out. Everything seemed to freeze at that exact moment. Everyone turned to look at Ginny's reaction. Ronald looked temporarily gleeful, then his happiness faded away at the cold look on his sister's face. If looks could kill, Ronald would have died twice already.

"Well, Ronald," Ginny began. "Tell our parents to disown me, I don't give a damn."

Ginny's gaze on Ronald hardened and Ronald physically shrunk. Ronald then looked away quickly and sunk back into his chair. Everyone continued to stare at Ginny.

Ginny snapped, "What are you looking at?" and they all turned away.

"Ginny, here!" Phoebe said and beckoned her to join her at the middle of the table.

"Thank you, Phoebe." Ginny said gracefully and slid down to the seat.

"May everyone please pay attention; the sorting is still not over yet." Professor McGonagall said and continued to call out names.

The names passed by with a blur and suddenly McGonagall was taking the hat and the stool away.

"This year, I only have 2 words to say. Tuck in!" Dumbledore said and sat back down. All the empty golden goblets and plates filled up with pumpkin juice and all other delicacies that anyone can think of.

"Harry, Draco, remember Ginny?" Hermione said. If Harry and Draco remembered, they didn't show.

"Hi Ginny! That showdown was pretty amazing!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thank you." Ginny said and started to put food on her plate.

"Hey, do you think we should bring Ginny to see you know who?" Harryv whispered to Draco and Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you all bringing me and Phoebe?" Ginny asked as Harry, Hermione and Draco while they led them down the stairs to the great hall.

"Oh, you'll know very quickly." Hermione said and continued to push her down the slope towards the forbidden forest.

They trekked towards a clearing in the midst of trees.

"Hermione, are you sure it's safe?" Ginny asked. "This is the forbidden forest."

"Hello" A figure said behind Ginny. She jumped in surprise.

"Hello my lord." Hermione said and bowed. Harry and Draco followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here you all go. Again, I am very sorry for not updating as soon as possible.

I have also been thinking, I will write this slowly because I am still thinking of how to make the plot more interesting. So, I might update a little slower. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Love,

Bonitamalfoy XXX


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hi guys! Continuing writing. Idk when I will post. I am so very sorry. My studies are getting harder and increasing this year as it is very important of what I take and I have to choose my subjects. So, I am sorry and I will try to set a deadline for the next time I have to post another chapter.

Again, I am very sorry. I apologize to all my readers for making you wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would have won an awand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Drop the formalities." Voldemort said. "Hello, ladies."

Ginny was frozen with fear and she was shaking terribly. But Phoebe remained calm although her insides felt like running away but she managed to bow to Lord Voldemort.

"What a pleasure, Lord Voldemort," Phoebe said, "What brings you here in the woods of Hogwarts?"

Lord Voldemort laughed. "You have virtuous manner, Phoebe, you will be a good addition to my rank of Death Eaters if you want to join."

"Hello, my lord." Ginny had stopped gaping at the scene before her and had bowed to the dark lord.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley. It is certainly a surprise seeing you. I thought you would have unwavering loyalty to the light?"

"I know if you don't believe it, my lord, but I am opposed to the ridiculous thing I have been subjected to. I detest muggles, how my father could have ever liked them is beyond me." Ginny sneered at the very thought of muggles running through her mind.

"Well, is there an encounter why do hate them this much?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Well, when I was very young, I went to a muggle town with my family. At that time, I was curious of muggles. My father had spoke highly of them. Then, I begged my parents to let me wander around. They agreed." Ginny laughed darkly.

"I wandered around to a little ally. Across the ally, I could see a park filled with muggle children. There was a pub before I reached the park. Suddenly, I was grabbed by a pair of hands. They belonged to a filthy muggle." Ginny spat.

"In short, the filthy muggle tried to rape. I was so scared at that time. He smelled like alcohol and filth, just like muggles. I thankfully was seen by a muggle parent. She ran forward and snatched me away. I was so thankful to here. But before we could make it out of the ally. The man grabbed her and she yelled for me to run." Ginny continued with anger burning in her eyes.

"And he fucking took out a knife and slashed her arm. I couldn't bear the sight then ran away. Afterwards, I heard a scream. I ran even quicker." Ginny's voice quavered. Phoebe out a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"From what was from the muggle news, a women, the muggle that saved me was raped, then killed. The muggle authorities didn't even do anything about it. From that moment on, I hated muggles with a vengeance." Ginny finished with a determined look that said she will kill all the muggles that harmed wizards.

"Very well, Welcome to the dark side Miss. Ginevra. We have cookies." Voldemort said and chuckles.

"My lord, Is there a mission you need us to accomplish for you?" Hermione said eagerly.

"Hush, little one. Be patient. Good things always come to people who are patient." Lord Voldemort said and smiled at her affectionately, but the smile still caused goosebumps to appear on her arms.

"So the mission I will give you is to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. Ginny will help open the chamber of secrets and release the basilisk."

"But Ginny cannot speak paraseltongue?" Harry said confused. Voldemort continued with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well then, I believe it is time for my precious little secret..." Voldemort laughed a little and sent shivers down all the children's spines.

Voldemort reached behind his back and grinned at them all. "Meet Tom, the younger and... more mortal version of me ." Voldemort grinned and open the book.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A young handsome man swirled from smoke appeared from the book and looked around. He then saw Voldemort.

"I knew it, what is the purpose of summoning me then?" The younger man said.

The children stared in shock. How did the dark lord manage to keep a spirit of a handsome man inside a book?

Voldemort finally turned to look at the children.

"Well, surprised? This is my younger self." He gestured to the ghost like person.

The handsome mad sniffed at Voldemort and snorted "How could such a beautiful creature such as myself turn into you, a hairless white-skinned bastard who uses children to be powerful?"

Voldemort sneered at his younger self and snarled "You will understand one day, when you realize the only way to live forever and win."

His younger self looked at him with a mix of emotions : disgust, fear and admiration. "So you have finally done it, huh?" he looked at Voldemort with a soft smile resting on his lips. "Of course, I am just the older version of you" Voldemort smirked at him.

Meanwhile, the children just stood there, clutching each other is fear, shock and in Hermione's case, confusion. She stood behind Draco clutching his shoulders while thinking to herself, "Living forever? I thought that the only way to be immortal was to drink the Elixir of Life constantly... but I'm sure that Voldemort never got his hands on it... So how exactly did he become immortal?"

Draco finally had the courage to ask the dark lord the question everyone was thinking.

"My Lord, how did you become immortal?" Draco asked, his voice wavering with uncertainness.

"Well, you all are too young to understand this beauty that defies nature. I will tell you eventually. But I will give you a hint, this is called a horcrux."

"Pff, ignore old guy here. I have to introduce myself." The younger version of Voldemort said.  
"My name is Tom, and I am 16 years old. I study at Hogwarts, Year 6." Tom smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tom." Ginny spoke up for the first time since her tragic story.

"A Weasley. How interesting, I met your father at school and he was mean."

"Don't worry, I am nothing like my disgusting family." Ginny said determinedly.

"Don't worry, Ms. Weasley, I see potential in you." Voldemort said.

"Thank you, milord." Ginny said gratefully.

"Tom knows how to speak paraseltongue. He will assist you in opening the chamber. Remember not to get caught." Voldemort said and waved his hand. The children took it as a sign to get dismissed.

"Severus, escort the children back to the castle. They cannot be caught or else the chamber won't be open."

"Yes, my lord." Severus said and gestured the children to follow them.

"Now, be careful, I do not want you to get caught. The dark lord will certainly be displeased." Snape said.

"Yes, Mr. Snape." Hemione, Phoebe, Harry and Ginny chorused. Well, except for Draco.

"Thanks Uncle Sev." He chirped. The others heard it and laughed.

"Try not to call me that, I rather not to be humiliated at school." Professor Snape said with no emotion.

"Yes sir." They said and quickly walked into the Slytherin common room, leaving professor Snape standing at the exit.

"Children…" He said and shook his head. His head pounded. He remembered his childhood and Lily… The love of his life. He blinked, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He had to treasure her memory by helping her take care of her son.

"Lily, I hope you are happy I decided to take care of your son." Severus said out loud, like Lily could hear him. He signed then continued to walk on back to his chambers. He needed a long rest. Hopefully no one would annoy him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe walked down the hall happily. She had made friends and they made her feel special. She was feeling so happy that she didn't notice she had bumped into someone.

"Who bumped into me? Show yourself!" A voice said.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Phoebe asked. "My name is Phoebe Castellan, how about yours?"

"Well, I'm Ron." Ron said. "What house are you in?"

"Umm…I'm in Slytherin." Phoebe said. She could feel the explosion in Ron as his face became red.

"Slimy Slytherins being nice? Must be a ploy to pretend that you are not a death eater!" He snarled and used his hand to snatch up some of Phoebe's white platinum hair. Phoebe whimpered in pain and struggled.

"Please, let go of me!" She said, trying to cover up her tears, but it failed. Big, fat droplets of tears were dripping down her face and she cursed herself for being in this position.

"Shut up!" Weasley yelled in her face. His breath was disgusting. Phoebe wanted to vomit.

"You will always be a slimy no good Slytherin and a death eater!" Ron yelled and Phoebe composed herself, she could not let anyone, especially a Weasley see her break down.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Phoebe heard a voice yell and she was released from Ron. She scrambled away from him and pointed her wand at him. Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny appeared on either of her sides, and they looked furious.

"Look Weasley, pick on someone your own size." Harry called, eyes flashing red for a second with fury.

"Well, no!" Ron said. He struggled for a while, then gave up.

"Well, what do you want, get over with it!" Ron spat while glowering at their faces.

"Ron, Ron, Ron, Why don't you run back to your Gryffindors?" Ginny glared at him tauntingly.

"Well, Ginny. I suppose I could just tell mother to disown you." Ron said, smirking.

"Oh yes you will, and I wouldn't care." Ginny said, annoyed.

"Now I have met better friends, they have been more of a family to me!" Ginny said angrily.

"Thank god you'll be gone from the family. I never liked you since you were a kid." Ron signed.

"How could you? I cared for you!" Ginny said, disbelieving.

"But I never did. Before I call you sister one last time, you remember all the accidents you have had? I was the one who plotted all of them." Ron smirked when he saw ginny falling onto the ground with shock.

"Goodbye, SISTER." Ron finally figured the counter curse and walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi! Ive finally finished this. I hope you all enjoy it. Again, I am thankful for criticism.

Love,

Bonitamalfoy xxx


End file.
